HexaDecimator
HexaDecimator (AKA: Hexy D) is a Heavyweight robot that competed at RoboGames 2006, and 2017. It is a four-wheeled, silver, box-wedge shaped robot armed with a powerful pneumatic flipping arm. It did well in competition, placing fourth in RoboGames 2006. It then retired for 10+ years before suddenly emerging to compete at RoboGames 2017 where it went 2-1 after suffering from ground clearance issues. Robot History RoboGames 2006 RoboGames 2017 HexaDecimator's first match this event was against Hal Rucker's Whoops!. This match started with Hexy D skidding around the arena due to bad ground clearance. Eventually Hexy D managed to get a flip in on Whoops!, however Whoops! was invertible so it continued moving. Hexy D then attempted another flip, however it failed, and Whoops! got away. Hexy D gave chase, and pursued Whoops! to the center of the arena, and delivered another flip. Whoops! then started shoving Hexy D around, but Hexy D got away, and promptly got high centered on the arena floor, and was counted out with 1:53 left on the clock. This put HexaDecimator in the loser's bracket where it faced Sluggo. This fight began with Sluggo spinning up to full speed, and attempting to use its Omni-drive to drift into Hexy D. When the two connected Sluggo struck twice, with the first hit showering sparks everywhere, and the second hit ripping a chunk off of Hexy D. Sluggo then drifted into the rear of Hexy D, weapon first, sending even more sparks flying, and knocking Hexy D away a few feet. This hit ripped a gash in the side of Hexy D, Sluggo then came on the attack again, and delivered a blow to the other side of Hexy D. This attack busted Hexy D's pneumatics, unfortunately this same hit also caused Sluggo to skid over to the arena corner where it stopped working, and was counted out. This put HexaDecimator through to the second round of the loser's bracket where it faced Boris Badenov, this match started with Boris Badenov charging Hexy D which was experiencing ground clearance issues, and slamming it hard into the wall. Hexy D then got under Boris Badenov, and lifted it, however it was unable to flip it over, and Boris Badenov slammed Hexy D against the wall again, this time nearly flipping it over. :"Ooh, a good flip in there, but not able to flip uhh... Unfortunately not able to flip." :— Mark Elam stumbling with words as Hexadecimator fails to flip Boris Badenov. Boris Badenov then missed a charge at Hexy D, and slammed itself into the wall, but recovered, and got under Hexy D yet again. This time Boris Badenov took Hexy D to one wall, before releasing, getting under, and taking it to another wall. Boris Badenov the got behind Hexy D, and slammed it into an uneven floor seam, this caused Hexy D to get high centered, but Boris Badenov came in, and freed it to let the fight continue. Hexy D however was having even more issues now, as it was only able to turn in a circle. Boris Badenov then avoided Hexy D until the final seconds of the match where it slammed Hexy D into the wall one last time. Unsurprisingly the judges ruled the match in favor of Boris Badenov, meaning that Hexadecimator was eliminated from the competition. RoboGames 2018 Hexadecimator is currently registered for RoboGames 2018. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 5 *'Losses:' 4 Honors Category:Heavyweight 4'th place finishers Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Crowd Favorites Category:Robots that could self-right Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that debuted in the 2006 RoboGames Category:Robots from Washington Category:Robots Armed with flipping weapons Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:RoboGames 2006 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2006 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Article Stubs Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors Category:Allstars